


Однострочники 26.22 ревность и какао

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: У Сэма за жизнь на Земле изменился характер, появились новые привычки, он научился жить без Дина - пришлось.Дин против воли ревнует.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester





	Однострочники 26.22 ревность и какао

Сэмми для него как старый, до последних движений разученный танец. Все па-де-де его мелкого Дин знает назубок. Он может до секунды рассчитать, где Сэм окажется на следующем шаге. Как в вальсе, здесь невозможны ошибки. Раз-два-три — Сэмми уходит чистить зубы, раз-два-три — подыскивает в шкафу свежее белье, три-два-и-раз — оглядывается через плечо, и Дин понимает: сегодня ему придется смириться с принимающей ролью, Сэма пробило на порулить и эксперименты. Не то чтобы Дин оказался хоть раз недоволен. Но убежденность Сэма, что Дин каждый раз будет за свою задницу насмерть биться, это тоже из серии «раз-два-три», часть их вечного танца.

Дин иногда ловил себя на «исполнении» и в Раю: три шага влево — заварить чай, три шага вправо — добавить ложку сахара, поставить на стол рядом со своей кружкой и осознать… что Сэма рядом с ним нет. А потом, проглотив секундный ожог разочарования, подумать — и слава богу. Пусть не торопится.

И вот Сэм рядом с ним есть. И Дина скоро порвет между «как жаль» и «ну наконец-то!», между желанием обхватить скорее, надышаться им… и пониманием, у Сэма кто-то был. Он уже трижды сбился с их шага, то поворачивался невпопад, то делал движения, необъяснимые, ломающие танец.

Вот Сэмми ставит на стол кружку и замирает — в кружке какао. Вот нарезает бутерброды — зачем-то треугольниками, Дин смотрит на его завис в недоумении, так им даже мама их не готовила. Вот вздрагивает, раздеваясь в спальне, когда видит на кровати Дина. Да и в постели с Сэмом все неладно, пока в постели секса нет. Есть пара поцелуев и побег, зато Импалу в гараже обновили с каждого бока.

Сэм удирает в ванную, а Дин уходит на кухню, терзать кофеварку и пытать яичницу. В голове крутятся дурные мысли: что это, кто это?.. Дина обжигает чувством, которое в Раю под запретом, по сердцу режет злость и огненная ревность. Перед глазами вырастает тот, другой, с кем его Сэмми засыпать привык, кто пьет какао. Кого его бесстрашный Сэм боится неожиданно увидеть в спальне… Из огня ревности, словно в кипяток, его перебрасывает к мысли — насилие? Сэм так боится прикосновений из-за насилия? Пока его не было рядом, с его Сэмми приключилась какая-то хрень?!

Он не раздумывая бросает недожаренный завтрак и ломится к Сэму в ванную, напугав еще больше и едва не завалив в душевую. Он выпаливает:

— Сэмми, с тобой все в порядке? — зависает, не в силах сформулировать то, что хотел спросить — как ты умер? как ты жил? Но все упирается в это тупое «с тобой все в порядке?»

Сэм отплевывается от пены, попавшей в рот, вытирает измазанное лицо, побритое лишь наполовину. В глазах его светится давно забытая злость, и ядом крутятся на языке ответы… Но все же здесь Рай. И времени всегда хватает на раздумья. Он, выдохнув, спрашивает:

— А ты?

— Со мной порядок, Сэм, — но по глазам видно, сейчас виной накроет, оставил одного и не сберег… Из кухни тянет гарью.

— И я в порядке, Дин. — Берет за плечи, встряхивает: — Что?

— Ты умер сам? Тебя ведь не убили?

— От старости, болячек. Дин? Чего себе ты напридумывать успел? Я подыхал так долго, что пять раз успел исправить завещание. Соскучился, хотел уйти, не мог. Блядь, думал сдохнуть быстро, да не получилось. Сначала в семьдесят, потом в восемьдесят два.

Он обнимает брата. Просчитывает в доли секунды все, что тот накрутил, и сразу разрубает гордиев узел:

— Дин, прости. Со мной нормально все. Прожил, скучал, девчонки были, — прижимает к себе, поймав в ловушку, удерживая Дина, вдруг вспомнившего про «сопливые моменты». — Просто давно, совсем отвык. Кристалл как родила, так сразу бросила, ей не понравилось жить с мужем, который любит не только ее. Линдси… тоже ушла. А Дин…

Дин нынешний обиженно и подозрительно засопел. Тоже Дин. И почему Сэм был с ним, если после него от прикосновений шарахается?

— А Дин — то учился, то охотился, то в бизнес его понесло. Мне было не до свиданий. А потом и не надо было. Мало кто может перенести, что муж каждый вечер другого вспоминает.

— А Дин?

— А Дин — сын. Вырос и вылетел из гнезда. Ему не до старика. 

Дин в его руках каменеет, о том, что у Сэма дети родятся, он, конечно, мечтал. Но почему-то не думал, что реально родятся. Плотные, вещественные, реальные. Да еще на раз умудряющиеся не вовремя влетать к отцу в спальню.

— Он со мной уже много лет не живет, а я все перевожу какао, как забудусь, — Сэм ухмыляется, на миг промелькивает его привычный образ — старика, и тут же возвращается Сэмми тридцатилетний. — Надеюсь, у меня будет много времени, чтобы отвыкнуть. Да и он, надеюсь, проживет достаточно, чтобы не мечтать забегать ко мне на чашечку на ночь.

Дин все еще переваривает эту новость — у Сэма есть ребенок, у него остался там, на земле, племянник, родная кровь… Он с подозрением впивается в Сэма:

— Демоны или кто похуже его не донимают? — И будто не было перерыва в охоте, напружинивается, просчитывает варианты…

— Кроули навечно двух пальцев лишился, когда тронул его. Со дня твоей смерти кровь любого Винчестера, его прикосновение или крик — смертельный яд для всего сверхъестественного. На призраков Дину даже кричать не приходится — развеиваются. Не охота — мечта…

— Скучно же… — Дин моментально на себя примеряет: ни побегать, ни порасследовать. Сэм, будто ему в зад иголку втыкают, взвивается на месте и рычит:

— Ага, а хоронить еще одного Дина мне не скучно!? Ты обо мне подумал? Дин, я… — он задыхается и утыкается Дину в плечо, тяжело дыша и успокаиваясь. Дин хихикает:

— Сколько ему было, когда он от тебя убежал?

— Шесть. А потом с полным удовольствием в пятнадцать. И в девятнадцать. Но куда ж ему от меня деться. — Сэм тоже хихикает: — К тридцати смирился, перестал страдать, что рядом с ним все «волшебное» дохнет.

— Было бы чего жалеть, — фыркает Дин. Он-то кровавые реалии сверхъестественного с детства разглядел.

— Мне жаль, Дин, что так получилось.

— А мне — нет. Прости, что напугал. Не представляешь, сколько раз я думал, что хорошо, что это я на штырь напоролся. Я не смог бы потерять тебя еще раз. А ты — сильный, ты смог жить дальше. И у тебя даже сын есть. Ты просто не представляешь, как я рад.

Сэм тыкает его в бок, затыкая откровенность, которую Дин потом сам себе не простит. Целует. Дин смотрит на него с хитрецой и говорит:

— А какао я тоже люблю. Просто как-то не до него все время было.


End file.
